Question: $ E = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}7 & 7 & 3 \\ 9 & 1 & 0 \\ 2 & 7 & 9\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ E^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}7 & 9 & 2 \\ 7 & 1 & 7 \\ 3 & 0 & 9\end{array}\right]$